What If?
by RukiaKurosaki14
Summary: There has been too many instances where Rukia and Ichigo could've advanced their relationship. These are extended scenes from certain episodes in the anime where they either strongly hint at or begin their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Author's Note-Hi there! Some of the scenes I extend might seem not realistic or OOC to you but I just had to write this. Most of these will start off with dialogue and actions from a certain anime episode, and then branch off into my created territory. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Summary-When Rukia gives Ichigo her powers, something else happened that neither expected.

What If?

Chapter 1-Soul to Soul

Ichigo stared at the Hollow with angry disdain. "Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!" he shouted. The Hollow howled in answer. Raising the splintered bat high up in the air, Ichigo made a mad dash for the Hollow. It opened its mouth in anticipation, almost managing to pull off a maniacal grin.

Rukia's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!" Time seemed to stop for Rukia. A whirlwind of thoughts passed through her head. This boy was rude, rash, reckless and crazy. But he was also brave, noble and very caring. Not to mention the resemblance to Kaien was uncanny and offputting if you didn't count the orange hair.

It was just too much. Rukia would've never guessed that she'd find herself in a situation like this. A situation almost too eerily similar to Kaien's. There was no time to fully process anything; no time to plan; no time to reconsider. All Rukia knew was that she had to save this brash youth at any cost. She would not stand idly by and watch him die. As her mind stood there frozen, mulling over what she could do in this hectic crisis, her body moved of its own accord.

Suddenly she was in front of the boy, and just in the nick of time. She went to raise her sword, but was stopped by the harsh and painful feeling of sharp Hollow fangs ripping into her skin. Ichigo's eyes widened as blood sprayed from the small raven-haired woman. She managed to maneuver her sword between the large teeth of the Hollow and pry its mouth from her back and shoulder. The Hollow roared and backed away momentarily as Rukia swayed on her feet, and then, to Ichigo's dismay, collapsed, sword and all.

"Soul Reaper!" he cried out. Looking down at the small robed figure, he watched as blood continued to trickle down her body.

Rukia groaned and shifted, managing to send a weak glare up at the lanky boy who stood over her. "You... are a fool! How could you possibly have thought... you were any match for a Hollow? Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long." She let out a small grunt of pain before continuing her harsh lecture, her voice growing in intensity. "If you don't stop interfering we're all going to end up as it's food!"

The Hollow lurked every closer, letting out another ear-piercing howl. With a shaky grip, Rukia managed to grab hold of the stair banister and tried to hoist herself up with little success. Ichigo stood silently watching her.

Rukia let out a sigh of frustration before turning back to face the boy. "I'm too injured to fight. Do you... want to... save your family?" she asked haltingly, her pain ever increasing.

Ichigo shot her an incredulous look. "Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!"

Rukia grabbed her sword, her face solemn. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but... "It will only be temporary. But... you must become... a Soul Reaper yourself."

Ichigo's face registered confusion. "Wha?"

Rukia continued hurriedly. "You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you." The Hollow howled again as it advanced closer still. "I can't guarantee that you will live. But if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia didn't mean to sound so frank, but it was the truth. Looking closely at the boy's face to see if she'd frightened him, Rukia was surprised to see a look of pure determination instead.

Ichigo stared into the depths of the woman's shockingly beautiful violet eyes, his decision made. "Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper."

Rukia stared back just as intensely, almost getting lost in his sincere chocolate brown eyes. "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo placed his large hand over Rukia's much smaller one on her blade, positioning it on his chest. "And my name is..." He hesitated for only a moment before plowing on. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Together, they plunged the blade deep into Ichigo's chest.

And then it happened.

A bright light engulfed the area as everything seemed to freeze. There was a rush of motion, and suddenly, Ichigo and Rukia stood in a world of white. The landscape was covered with snow in all directions and the cold wind blew harshly.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, brushing snow off his clothes.

Rukia looked around fondly. "This is my inner world," she said serenely. Her injuries seemed to have disappeared.

Ichigo scoffed. "Inner world. What the hell is that? Is this some more crazy Soul Reaper mumbo-jumbo?"

Rukia glared at him disaprovingly. "It's where my Zanpakuto spirit resides."

Ichigo looked even more confused. "Were we supposed to be transported here? Did you screw something up?"

Rukia's glare intensified as her eyebrows twitched in anger. "Shut the hell up! I didn't screw up anything, and I don't know why we're here."

"But I do," a woman said, stepping out from the shadows. She had long pale lavender hair, dark blue eyes and was dressed all in white.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "This is my zanpakuto spirit. What's happening, Sode no Shirayuki?"

The spirit looked Rukia and Ichigo over seriously. "I brought you both here to tell you that a transference of power is a very serious matter. Are you sure that you both wish to go through with it?"

Ichigo scowled. "Look, lady, we don't have time for this crap. So why don't you just shut your trap and-"

A swift kick to the face from Rukia had Ichigo eating snow. "I apologize for his behavior, Shirayuki?" Rukia said.

"That's quite alright, Lady Rukia, but answer my question. Are you sure you want to go through with this."

Rukia didn't hesitate. "Yes, Shirayuki, I'm very sure."

The spirit nodded her assent and turned away from her master. "Young man?" Shirayuki called to Ichigo.

Said orange haired teen had just picked himself off the ground and was spitting snow while glaring at Rukia and mumbling under his breath, "Damn sneaky midget." He stopped however and turned to face the spirit. "The name's Ichigo."

"Ichigo, then. I am the roots of Rukia's powers, and in order for you to become a Soul Reaper, I must go inside you. But before I go willingly, you must promise me something?"

Ichigo looked at her impatiently. "Yeah, sure. What?"

"For as long as I am with you, you must promise to protect Rukia."

"Shirayuki!" Rukia cried out in embarrassment. "He does not have to protect me."

"Nonsense!" The wind picked up and the snow turned to ice as Shirayuki's temper rose. "I will not leave you defenseless! Either he agrees, or no deal."

"Of course I'll protect Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "You think I enjoyed seeing her get bitten?" His face heated up with his next words. "You're precious to me now, Rukia. I'll always protect you."

It was Rukia's turn to blush. "Ichigo!" she exclaimed, partly surprised but mostly touched.

A tinkling laugh escaped Shirayuki's lips. "Very well then. I will go with you, Ichigo. But first, I will bind together your spirit ribbons so that you will always be connected to each other."

Ichigo looked mortified. "Hold on a second! Is that like a marriage? Because we just met and all-"

Shut. Up! It's not like that at all!" Rukia screeched.

"But in do time, it will be my young friends," Shirayuki said wisely. Suddenly their two red spirit ribbons appeared. Ichigo's had a streak of black going through his while Rukia's was streaked with white. The three of them watched as the ribbons seemed to swirl and dance in the air before tightly entangling themselves together. Rukia and Ichigo both felt a rush of warmth within them as it happened before the snowy landscape spun out of focus and they were back in the real world.

Rukia crumpled to the ground, the pain of her injuries returning in a flash. Ichigo shot her a worried glance, but she motioned him forward, pointing at the ever impatient Hollow. Ichigo needed no further prompting. He shot at the beast with new vigor and strength, determined to take it down once and for all. And after that was done... well, only time could tell what would happen next.

Review Please!


	2. What If? Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I still own nothing.

Summary-Ichigo finally agrees to help Rukia out and a tender moment ensues between them.

What If? Chapter 2-Forming A Partnership

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked Ichigo curiously. The boy's face had turned from jovially cheerful to deadly serious in the blink of an eye, and it worried her. They stood on top of the school's roof, far enough away so that the rest of the rowdy students couldn't overhear their conversation and yet close enough so as not to draw any suspicions.

Ichigo's eyes darted up at the sky, seeming to look at everything and nothing before dropping back down to his petite companion. "I'm still not ready to actually commit to this or anything. I'm not so noble a person that I can promise to risk my life for a complete stranger just like that. On the other hand though..." He trailed off, a flashback from a few days ago of Rukia's blood spattered body laying limply at his feet playing through his mind and almost making him wince. But it also toughened his resolve. "I could never just stand around and watch while someone else is being hurt. So, I'll help you. At least I will for now. With this work of yours, as a Soul Reaper."

Rukia felt a wave of joy and relief surge through her body. She wanted to throw her arms around the lanky teen and shout, "Oh, thank you, Ichigo! I'm so glad! You don't know how much this means to me!" while smiling like a complete idiot. But thankfully decades of Kuchiki training kicked in and stopped the embarrassment that was sure to follow if she'd allowed herself to do that. She did, however, allow herself to smile genuinely at Ichigo. "Good. I'm counting on you."

Ichigo just stared in shock at the woman beside him. In the few days he'd known her, he'd only ever seen two smiles on her face. The first had been a playful, mocking smile, of which she'd shown to him after proudly drawing on his face. Though it had been embarrassing, Ichigo could honestly say that he'd enjoyed seeing that look of pure mirth on her face. It suited her much better than her usual stoic, serious expression ever could.

The second smile had been fake, so sugary sweet it could rot his teeth and make him want to retch. He could easily say that he hated that smile. It was the facade she'd chosen to show to his friends, and while they seemed to love it, he couldn't stand it. How Rukia could think that was good acting, not to mention how nobody else could see through her was beyond him.

But this smile was like none of the others. He'd never seen this smile before. Her lips were quirked up, and she looked to be in absolute bliss. Her already vivid eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of her smile, making her shine with an inner beauty that took Ichigo's breath away. If he'd thought she was pretty before, she was nothing short of stunning now. He continued to stare at her for a while, completely entranced. So far gone was he, that he never heard her begin calling his name.

"Ichigo," she called to him softly, her voice tinged with a hint of worry.

He continued to stare at her obliviously.

She tried again, her voice growing in volume. "Ichigo." She waved her hand back in forth in front of his face. "Earth to Ichigo."

Absolutely no response.

That pissed her off and she lost her temper. "Dammit, Ichigo, I'm talking to you here!"

A swift kick to the shin had the boy doubling over in pain. Once he could stand again, he looked down at Rukia, all thoughts of enchantment and beauty replaced with irritation. "What the hell, midget?!"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Well... you weren't listening to me!"

Ichigo scowled. "So you kick me! How in the hell is that logical?"

Ruki huffed. "Stop whining and just pay attention next time, dummy."

Ichigo sighed, but he knew she was right. Another thing he'd come to learn about Rukia was, like him, she had a notoriously short temper. It was a good thing she'd snapped him out of his daze though. What the hell had he just been thinking? Rukia, the midgety, bossy Soul Reaper as beautiful. As if. A voice deep in his mind told him that he was in denial, but he ignored it.

Rukia stared at him, frustration clearly writen on her face. "Ichigo! Are you spacing out again? Am I going to have to slap you this time?"

She reached out to do just that, but Ichigo caught her hand in his. "Cut out the violent shit, Rukia. I have a question?"

Rukia stared down at their clasped hands in surprise. "Uh... sure. What is it?"

Ichigo noticed her gaze on their hands and looked down as well, surprised that he hadn't let go yet. Just as he started to pull away, Rukia's grip tightened impulsively. Not even her Kuchiki training could stop her from doing it. It was crazy and stupid but she loved the feel of his hand around hers. She felt undeniably safe and warm.

Ichigo was surprised by her action, but secretly pleased. Her hand was so tiny and fragile in his and he couldn't help the overwhelming need to protect her. The only reason he'd even agreed to throw himself in danger on a daily basis was... to be with her. He could admit it now. He didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if he hadn't accepted. She'd probably disappear into the night, away from his house and away from him. The thought of never seeing her again scared him in a way that he couldn't explain.

With her free hand, Rukia reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. ?Ichigo. You said you had a question."

He flushed. "Yeah, right. So me agreeing to help you out and all... does that make us partners?"

The genuine smile he'd come to love appeared on her face again. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Ichigo raised their clasped hands to his lips, kissing hers gently. "Partners, then."

She blushed, and he smirked in response. She squeezed his hand. "Partners."

Thank you all and keep up the follows, reviews and favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, GUYS!

Disclaimer-A girl can only dream of owning such brilliance!

Summary-Just a typical lunchtime at Karakura High for a certain strawberry and midget. Rukia learns about the juice box while Ichigo learns about certain possessive feelings he never knew he had.

What If?

Chapter 3-Subtle Flirting

"Jeez, there's not even a trace of that burn left!" Ichigo exclaimed looking down at his injury. "It's nearly healed in just one day!" He looked up in amazement at Rukia's smugly grinning face.

The petite, raven-haired woman raised her eyebrows at her orange-haired companion. "Don't be so surprised. I got the best grades in my Kido class and I have a talent for it. Healing your wound was easy."

"You got graded?" Ichigo scratched his head in thought. "So, what then. There's a school for Soul Reapers?"

Rukia's gaze flitted upward as bittersweet memories of old days gone by went through her mind. Finally looking back down at Ichigo she said noncomittally, "You could call it that." Her gaze fell down to her lunch where an innocent looking rectangular box of liquid sat. Taking it in her hands, she skimmed her eyes over it in wonder. "Tell me, how do I drink from this thing?" she asked Ichigo expectantly.

Ichigo didn't answer right away. He was reeling from the subject change and was somewhat transfixed with how her mood had changed from strangely reminiscent to open bewilderment. She was kinda cute when she was confsued. "Uh... you gotta poke a hole in it. You just use the sharp end of your straw."

"What straw?" Rukia grumped. She sighed in frustration as she was obviously missing something.

"Sooo, you're together again," a voice drawled.

Ichigo looked up to see his friend Mizuiro approaching them with a sly, calculating grin on his face.

"Uh-huh, you two seem pretty chummy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his scowl deepened. "Mizuiro, shut-up. C'mon, does it really look like we're chummy?"

Mizuiro looked at them closely. ?Maybe," he said after a pause. ?Well, to be honest you two do appear to be pretty close. But, people are gonna talk. And if they talk enough, everyone will think that you're an item."

Ichigo snorted. "Whatever. If I really cared about what people think then I guess I would've died my hair black a long time ago."

"Yeah, that's true," Mizuiro agreed.

Rukia hadn't looked up once from examining the juice box to see what was going on between Ichigo and the new presence. She soon found herself thinking aloud as she marveled at the human world invention, unknowingly drawing attention to herself. "So this is the straw! It's short, but now I have to know where do I poke it?" A light tap on her shoulder had her looking up to meet the curiously gealming eyes of a young looking black-haired boy.

"Hi there," he said jovially. "How ya doin!"

Rukia immediately put on her perky personality like a second skin. "Why hello there! You're um, Mizuiro?"

He chuckled happily. "That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-"

"Picking up chicks," Ichigo broke in tersely. He was not at all amused with Mizuiro subtly flirting with Rukia. He didn't know why, but just his friend's proximity to Rukia was pissing him off.

Mizuiro jerked back in surprise. "Ichigo, that's not cool!"

Said carrot-top ignored him in favoring of addressing Rukia. "Watch it. He may look like a dork, but he's a real player. Seriously."

"Cut it out! You'll permanently damage my reputation! Besides Ichigo, you know older women are really more my style."

Ichigo scowled. Good thing Mizuiro didn't know how old Rukia really was. ?Like I said, Rukia, watch this one."

Throughout their whole back-and-forth, Rukia hadn't looked up to acknowledge either one of them, too preoccupied with haphazardly poking at the resistent juice box.

"Eh just forget it," Ichigo sighed, seeing how she wasn't even paying attention. Suddenly an overly cheerful voice broke through his thoughts.

"What's this! Rukia Kuchiki the hot new transfer student is here with you guys? How did that happen?" Keigo was practically bouncing on his toes with glee.

"Ichigo picked her up. He's the one who brought her here." Mizuiro shot Ichigo a look of triumph.

"I did not!" Ichigo protested.

He was promptly ignored. "Ichigo did! What a guy! Good job!" Keigo burst out, stars practically dancing in his eyes as he openly stared at an oblivious Rukia. Ichigo wanted to kick his teeth in.

"Well I guess. It's really no big deal." He tried to sound nonchalant and make Keigo shut-up but it didn't work.

Rukia looked up suddenly as a brown-haired boy enthusiastically dropped to his knees in front of her. "Greetings, I'm Keigo Asano! Welcome lovely lady to this garden of manliness!"

"Uh, hello." She was too shocked to use her cheery voice.

Ichigo's blood positively boiled as he watched Keigo act like a complete idiot in front of Rukia while she laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah! Lunch party! Right here! Right now!"

"Some party, noodles and juice," Mizuiro broke in.

"Shut-up, it's the feeling that counts!" Keigo snapped at his friend before turning his attention back to Rukia. He tried to make his voice suave and low as he said, "So, Rukia, if you find yourself needing anything you just call on me. I'm here for you."

Ichigo had a sudden urge to seize Keigo and Mizuiro by the scruffs of their necks and hurl them off the roof so he could go back to having a peaceful lunch with Rukia. Or else scoop Rukia up in his arms and take her away from all the perverted assholes at his school. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he counted to ten to stop himself from doing any of those things.

Meanwhile, Rukia decided to use Keigo's offer to her advantage. "Oh? Great open this!" she exclaimed, shoving the still unopened juice box at the boy. Ichigo silently took notice of this.

"No prob," Keigo responded. "Your wish is my command." But Rukia's request was soon forgotten by the easily distracted youth as Chad arrived with his parakeet.

Rukia looked away dejectedly. She watched as the boys, including Ichigo, flocked around Chad and began badgering him. Inside the secret recesses of her mind, Rukia admitted that she was just a bit jealous. After all, a moment ago Ichigo had been silently seething over all the attention his dimwitted friends were giving her. But now he was fretting over Chad. She also took note of his growth as a Soul Reaper, seeing as how he'd realized the bird's unusualness by himself.

"Here you go."

Ichigo's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up to see him holding the infernal juicebox out to her. His facial expression was carefully neutral. Further inspection revealed that the rest of the boys had trickled away, leaving her and Ichigo alone. What she found even more pleasurable was the fact that Ichigo had indeed opened her juicebox, a feat that even with her best efforts had thwarted her. So he had been paying attention to her then?

A small blush crept up her cheeks as her lips stretched into a pleased smile. "Thank you," she said accepting it from him.

His natural scowl reappeared almost instantaneously. "Don't mention it," he advised gruffly.

Rukia's satisfied smile twisted into an unpleasant frown as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing much. It's just something we humans say, Rukia. Chill out."

The woman in question sent him a frosty glare. "Well I don't like it. By saying that, you're implying that your ashamed of helping me."

Ichigo threw his hands up in the air. "I never said that!"

Rukia leaned closer to him, her finger jabbing him in the chest. "But your still IMPLYING it!"

Ichigo shoved her hand away. "Dammit, you're so annoying! Fine, midget, fine! I was HAPPY to help you, okay?"

Rukia huffed loudly. "That's all you had to say, strawberry!" Swiftly, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting to her feet and dashing away.

Ichigo sat transfixed, staring in wonder as her petite form disappeared around a corner. "What the hell... just happened here?"

Reviews are love!


End file.
